Temperature biofeedback is perhaps the most commonly and widely used form of biofeedback today, with thousands of commercial instruments sold each year. The popularity of this type of biofeedback is not surprising considering that it is reported to be between 70 and 80% effective in reducing or even eliminating the symptoms of migraine. Numerous reports suggest that migraine sufferers given biofeedback training to increase the temperature of their hand experience a marked reduction in symptoms, even in cases where the disorder has been severe, long standing and highly resistant to other forms of treatment. To date, no adequately controlled evaluation of this treatment technique has been reported and the specific as well as nonspecific mechanisms underlying treatment effectiveness are unknown. The purpose of the proposed research is to conduct such an evaluation using a double-blind, crossover experimental design. During Phase I of the research approximately 70 subjects screened for uncomplicated migraine will be given 6 weeks of temperature biofeedback training under double-blind conditions. They will receive either contingent (real) or noncontigent (placebo) biofeedback. Therapeutic outcome will be determined by comparison of pre-treatment and post-treatment baseline measures of headache activity and medication intake. The relationship between the learning of physiological control and therapeutic outcome will be assessed. During Phase II of the research, all subjects who failed in Phase I to obtain relief under double-blind conditions will receive contingent biofeedback training under nonblind conditions. This crossover procedure will help identify the contribution of active and expectational components to treatment effectiveness. All subjects will receive follow-up assessments for 6 months.